dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aeterna Superi
The Highland Lady Hiya, welcome to my talk page! You can drop requests for characters, roleplays, and plans as well as summons to chat here, and I'll be sure to get them! Below are my archives and rules for my talk page, so be sure to read the rules throughly before sending me an owl! Thanks and have a nice day. :D Rules/Archives |-|Rules= *Please write a Number 2 heading: Message Title like so. *Write the body of your message under your title, simple. *Then, before you hit publish, sign with five tildes or your signature template, so I know who to get back to! *If your message has to do with AI duties, please state so in the title. I will immediately check those first. *If you insult me or say anything that goes against policies, I will not hesitate to take immediate action, and I do not care if you say you're just joking. Got it? Good. |-|Archives= *Archive 1 (June 2017-September 2017) *Archive 2 (September 2017-January 2018) *Archive 3 (January 2018-February 2018) *Archive 4 (February 2018-April 2018) Talk Page Start For Seraphina Whenever ^^^ I can hop on Chat whenever, you just gotta tell me where xD There's like three chats we can hop on, so just lemme know when and where works for you User Talk:Blue Butter 01:40, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Max's Wand The wand would look for a warrior type, who is slightly independent and slightly temperamental. The wand would be a good match for someone who's undergone some amount of trauma, but come through it on the other side, unafraid of the scars they bear because of it. Does this sound like a suitable match for Max? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:27, April 25, 2018 (UTC) trial run i'm giving it another go, with some restraints (since school and sports and clubs and dating and all that are coming before this), and we will see what happens. i've missed you too. :) - kayleigh 19:27, April 29, 2018 (UTC) aw, love and miss you too. hopefully we will get the chance to roleplay when my character gets sorted or if i figure something out with my other characters (i don't know which i want or can keep; i have to talk to ck about it). the senior photos look great, by the way! - kayleigh 19:33, April 29, 2018 (UTC) yeah, i heard about that (or rather i read it on ck's profile) and i almost cried. but things happen, i get why it happened. it's just sad. :( i'll be sure to come to you when my new character gets sorted! ;) - kayleigh 20:25, April 29, 2018 (UTC) by any chance, do you have somebody to roleplay with millie? :) - kayleigh 23:03, April 29, 2018 (UTC) rp?? good morning! wanna rp? �� we was vibin', sharing' music taste, goddamn i miss your aura �� liberty/robin? texas/robin? :) �� we was vibin', sharing' music taste, goddamn i miss your aura �� i got u. posted! �� we was vibin', sharing' music taste, goddamn i miss your aura �� For Liberty Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:30, May 13, 2018 (UTC) hi i'm here to tell u that u look qt af in your pics on your profile. ily <3 Awards lol thanks! (alsoooooo do they count past accounts? cuz i have like over 11,000 on my past account xD im a slut for validation) 13:37, May 22, 2018 (UTC) ty!! thanks for the award thingies, rlly cute, and appreciate them!! <3 Match Please post in the quidditch matches with your characters! RP Just popping in to let you know that it's your turn to post for our RP <3 Ethan's Apartment 20:37, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Ravenclaw Quidditch Is Liberty still on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team? I saw you posted in the game with her over a week ago but haven't posted since. With CK gone I'm trying to pick up the Captain and make sure I know what's going on with the team. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:46, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Ravenclaw Quidditch the last game of the year has started. Since you didn't post on the Locker room I'm just owling to make sure you saw it and will post since Ravenclaw has a good chance to win the Cup this year! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:44, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Ministry Department Heads Could you confirm that Seraphina Whiteford is still the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Head? If so could you please update the Ministry of Magic: Registration page on anyone who you've interviewed to "Accepted" or "Rejected". Also check to see if there's any new interviews to start and let the interviewer know to post in your office for the interview. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:34, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Active Aurors Is Antonia Hall still the auror psychiatrist? 01:19, August 5, 2018 (UTC)